1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a maintenance method thereof.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are known as a recording apparatus that records images, characters, and the like by ejecting liquid to a recording media. In the case of using a relatively high viscous ink (liquid) for such an ink jet printer, the control of ink viscosity becomes important to realize favorable ink ejecting characteristics. Thus, an ink jet printer of a related art that has a heating portion for heating ink at somewhere of an ink feeding passage is disclosed in JP-A-2007-130907.
There is, however, a problem with a printer using the above related art. That is, when an excessive amount of ink is sucked in a suction treatment for cleaning of a head, the ink that has not been sufficiently heated at the heating portion flows into the head, so that favorable ink ejecting characteristics are not obtained.